


I can hear your thoughts

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 100 words, Boys In Love, CMBYN - Freeform, CMBYN Microfic, Elio and his whirling thoughts, Elio is unsure, M/M, Microfic, Mutual Pining, Oliver has issues, Pining, SWEET BOYS, Soulmates, Summer, Swimming, Telepathic Bond, Water, shy boys, thoughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio thinking, Oliver thinking.And somehow they can hear each other.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	I can hear your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-Microfic-Challenge on tumblr, using the prompt "Water".
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments. :*

The sounds of splashing water. People screaming with joy.

Elio stared at Oliver, who sat leaning against a tree.

_“If I only knew what I want from you.”_

Oliver looked up, just as if he had heard the words Elio had formed in his head only.

Oliver held his gaze, smiling.

_“If I´d only had the courage to tell you how much you mean to me.”_

Elio heard the words, clearly.

But Oliver hadn´t moved his lips.

Elio stared at the handsome man for some time, then he dipped under and washed the thoughts out of his head.


End file.
